Big College, Bigger Love
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: Do you believe in love? If so, it’s not hard to believe that Bella and Edward are not the only pair of unlikely lovers to cross the blood barrier. It takes strength and trust and courage, but much more than that, it takes passion. Rating just in case.
1. Questions

Big College, Bigger Love

Do you believe in love? If so, it's not hard to believe that Bella and Edward are not the only pair of unlikely lovers to cross the blood barrier. It takes strength and trust and courage, but much more than that, it takes passion.

Jess's POV

Let me tell you about life at Penn State University. It is amazing! Don't let anything anyone says, or I say, make you think any different. It's full of spirit and happiness and excitement. It's also a great place to learn a thing or two about engineering or journalism or turf grass management or yourself.

…but….

How come a girl can't smile at a guy at a party without that meaning that she wants to get it on? I mean, come on, some people _are_ in control of there hormones! I'm not saying every guy is like that. I know a lot of people who have very serious wonderful boy friends. The only thing is those people have taken all of those wonderful boyfriends and left me to mercy of the weird kid in my statistics class or the drunken frat boy winking at me from across the room.

You would think with 40,000 undergraduates that there would be one man amongst the boys for me. Not that there aren't enough girls here at Penn State that are willing to follow the winking frat boy up to his room.

So there I was, at this party that I really had wanted to go to. I had been invited via my roommate who had been invited via her friend from work. I was excited. It had definitely been a long week and I could definitely use a drink or two. I wasn't old enough for the bars yet, only just turning 19 this May, but with work giving me more hours than I could really handle, 18 credits, and warming up for THON season, I thought a shot or two might do me more good than harm.

So I stood against the kitchen's island as a very cute guy was chatting me up. I smiled at him cheerily. It had been a while since I'd felt wanted like this. I had just told Ben, this guy I work with, that I liked him. He didn't feel the same. It was ok because he was far too nice and mature to make it affect our friendship but it had rattled me slightly.

I grabbed my roommate to go to the bathroom. As I washed my hands she asked, "So are you going to make out with Adam?"

"I'm not sure," I had answered honestly. "He seems nice enough. I just barely know anyone here and don't want to be remembered as a slut or anything."

She laughed in a way that didn't hurt my feelings but intrigued me, like she knew something I didn't. She quickly filled me in. "There are at least 7 girls in that room who have kissed Adam at a party just like this. It's usually his goal to kiss someone at every party. He kissed Alex once."

And that settled it. I was not going to kiss him. Alex is my best friend. She went to Penn State with me for a year and then transferred. It was really hard to see her go and now school was a bit different without her, a bit lonely, a bit empty. I would not kiss someone my best friend had kissed, even drunk at a party, just because I didn't want to be compared.

Alex is a bit… perfect looking, a bit much to live up to. I usually tried not to be too much like her, to avoid the confusion between being Jessica Mackey and just Alex's friend.

After making this decision, I wanted to leave. He was still flirting and I was trying to be friendly but how am I supposed to feel good turning down a guy that a few minutes ago was making me feel confident. I had a few more drinks and went home. I had work the next day anyway.

As I lay in bed that night, waiting for my tipsy body to let sleep take over, I pondered over how I always attracted _that_ guy, the guy who wanted one night fun. Sighing, I let my lids fall and fell a sleep into dreams so confused that I couldn't recall them when my alarm rang the next morning.

Ken's POV

The year is 2014. I am 21 years old. I have been 21 years old since 1947. I have been to Harvard, Yale, NYU, Stanford, and the University of Alaska and have degrees in Journalism, History, Chemistry, and Hotel Management. I also have a strange diet. I guess you could call me the opposite of a vegetarian, though my friends teasingly call me one. I call myself an orphan because it's the only word that really makes sense because I technically have no family. You could say my favorite thing is traveling since I tend to do that a lot.

Now if we want to be straightforward, you could say I am a nomadic vampire stuck in time at the age of 21 who starves for human blood but settles instead for that of animals. I spilt too much human blood as a soldier; I feel no need to spill more.

So with multiple Ivy League diplomas under my belt, it was time to ponder my next adventure. Would if be a community college or a big fat school? Would it be music major or astrology major with meteorology minor? I wasn't sure yet so I decided to go visit some friends.

I reached Forks at the beginning of October and smiled to see the monstrous Jeep parked in the drive. Good old Emmett was home. We'd gone to Alaska together. He was the one to help me become vegetarian. I went up to the door and knocked once out of formality. My hand had barely touched the door when a new face appeared.

Her face was as beautiful as my own, her amber eyes smiled at me. She has brown hair spilled in graceful curls down her back and a pair of simple diamond studs hung in her ears. I smiled back out of habit. I was too busy trying to imagine whom this new person was to give a greeting. Did the Cullen's sell the house to a new friend? Edward was soon at the door beside this smiling woman putting that idea to rest.

"Kenny!" he said happily, pulling me into his arms for a hug. I smiled as I squeezed him back, patting his back exuberantly. "It's been far too long," he said pulling me away.

"Only 20 years Ed," I had said jabbing him in the arm. "Not since freshman year of Yale when you mysteriously disappeared after the first semester."

He laughed jovially. I watched him almost glow with happiness and then looked over at the smiling brunette. Her eyes were trained on the laughing Edward and then I understood. I glanced very quickly down at her hand where a beautiful, antique, ring was sitting against her pale skin. I looked at her face again and now smiled at her more genuinely.

"Congratulations to you Mrs. Cullen. Never thought I'd see the day Edward would find a vamp to settle down with," I said to her.

"Please call me Bella, and he didn't exactly find a vamp, did you Edward?" she said, her bell like voice ringing in my ears.

My eyes widened as I tried to comprehend the statement. I began to listen for a heart beat. I heard two but both were in the distance and not quite right for human.

Edward responded. "The heart beats are my daughter and her husband. And what Bella means is that originally, what I discovered was not a vamp. Just a human that smelled far too delicious who didn't understand the concept of danger or coordination."

Bella laughed. "As if I'm so coordinated now as a vampire. I swear, I can jump out of windows and glide around with ease but I still always end up tripping on the damn carpet in the living room on a daily basis."

"Well, I've always warned you that it helps to watch where you're walking."

"Yes, and when I do that I walk into something which is oh so much better."

"I can't help you're accident prone characteristics but they are a part of you so I love them no matter how many times you stare up at me from the carpet in the living room." He smiled down at her petite form as she scowled prettily at him, sticking out her tongue.

I watched the exchange in silence, still trying to absorb what he was telling me. A few choice words had thrown me off.

"Daughter? Human?" I asked, drawing their attention from each other.

Bella looked me in the eye before turning to her husband. "Maybe we should let Ness explain."

Edward nodded and beckoned me to follow him. I fell in step behind the two as we crossed the entrance hall. The heartbeats were growing louder, one pumping much faster than normal. As we entered the living room, a foul odor hit my senses and I cringed but followed. I was insanely curious. It was my weakness.

When the pair came to a stop, I followed their eyes to the pair on the couch, a beautiful girl lay curled in the arms of a very large man, most definitely larger than Emmett which was saying a lot.

The pair looked up at us, there eyes quickly looking to me and then back to Edward and Bella. The girl's hand went to the cheek of the man and caressed it softly. He just shrugged and sat up taller, shifting her besides him as opposed to on top of him before standing.

"No, nothing bad Jacob," said Edward to Jacob's thoughts. "This is Kenneth. He's an old college friend of mine and Emmett's."

Jacob nodded at me and I returned his nod. My eyes then shifted to the girl on the couch. She wore a dress of pink satin that played wonderfully against her honey brown eyes and her copper-flaked hair. I watched the pulse point in her neck and blinked twice. I looked from her to Edward to Bella then back to her. There was no doubting these physical similarities.

"How?" I asked dumbfounded. It just didn't seem possible. This child seemed human but couldn't be. And Bella had apparently been a human very recently, and the kind of human whose blood to Edward had smelled all but irresistible. How could any of this be possible?

"All of your questions can be answered by my daughter, Renesmee." Said Edward in response to my voiced and unvoiced queries.

At the sound of her name, this question mark rose from her seat on the couch and strode towards me. She was almost as graceful as her father but seemed somehow slower. She stopped in front of me and smiled. "Is it just me that confuses you or my mother as well?" I looked guilty. "Don't worry about it. Really, it happens all the time with new people coming here. You should have seen all questions the Volturi had for me."

"Volturi?" I said, turning away from this girl who was slightly mesmerizing. I looked to Edward and Bella.

"Don't worry. Things like Volturi visits are so normal for us now. But really, Ness can answer all of your questions much faster and much better than we can." Said Bella, looking proud.

Turning back to Ness, I saw her looking at my face. "Now I am going to touch your face," Ness said extending her hand towards my cheek. "I am sorry if this shocks or frightens you."

And with those words of warning she placed her hand upon my face and I understood. I understood the love and the fighting and the searching and the dangers and the risks and… everything.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, images dancing through my head from Ness's but sooner than I was ready for, her hand pulled away. It wasn't that I didn't have my questions answered, it was just so nice running through memories filled with so much love.

I turned to the man on the couch, well, not exactly a man. "So you're what I smell."

The man, whose name was Jacob, laughed at my comment, not in the least bit offended. "I'm used to being the smelly one around here."

Now with all my questions answered, I was able to enjoy my time in Forks. We sat for most of the night talking. Shortly after speaking with, or I guess sharing memories with, Ness, Alice appeared with Jasper shortly behind. Both greeted me genuinely and joined us in chatting. Carlilse and Esme were at their island and it appeared that Rose and Emmett were out for a quick hunt but would be back before dark. I nodded happily. Emmett had always been my closest friend.

We sat there for a long time and talked until we fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for Emmett and Rose to return. At one point, Edward pulled Bella from her seat and forced her to the piano. She began playing out for Mozart reluctantly with Edward standing behind her, occasionally kissing her shoulder or neck. I watched them in wonder. I had never found my mate. How funny to ponder finding your mate while they're still human. I had never thought to look there. I only hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with the same sort of blood longing that Edward did with his 100 year old brandy. I questioned if I had his strength or patience.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rose and Emmett's return. Rose stopped by the door but Emmett just plowed through the pounced on me, throwing me from my armchair, breaking it in the process. We wrestled until I finally realized there was no hope for me and succumbed. He had just fed and was stronger for it.

"I win," he said rising, looking proud.

"I won last time," I said in response, "and I'm not the one who has to go buy a new arm chair."

With that, we just smiled at each other. The night passed on, everyone picking on everyone, teasing and laughing until Jacob and Ness went upstairs to go to sleep.

As I watched them head up to bed, I pondered what a half human, half werewolf baby would be like.

"I try not to think about it." I heard Edward mutter under his breathe and I laughed.

"But what brings you to Forks anyway Kenny?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I just have some time on my hands," the group laughed at my joke, "and trying to figure out where to go from here."

"You thinking another school?" Asked Jasper, cocking his head curiously.

"One can never have too many degrees."

"So what are you thinking of?" Edward asked.

"You tell me?" I said back with a smile.

He pondered for a second and said, "Seriously?"

I sat for a moment trying to figure out exactly what he had seen. That was something that was both good and bad about Edward. When you think you couldn't make up your mind, he knew what you were really thinking. But then when you really didn't want anyone to know what you were thinking, you couldn't really keep him out."

"You want company?" he asked, clarifying what I should have really already known.

"Yeah."

"What kind of company?" Bella asked, stroking the back of Edward's hand absent-mindedly. "Like a pack or a friend or a mate."

I knew in my heart I kind of wanted all of them and I knew Edward already knew this but I responded with what I felt was honest. "Mostly just a buddy. Another vamp at the school who I can room with, who can hunt with me, who can chill out on sunny days with me."

"Well Garrett turned vegetarian a few years ago now." Emmett said smiling. "Back in the Volturi days. I'm sure Ness mentioned it." I nodded in confirmation. "Maybe you can see where he's at and see if it's any good. I got his number if you want to call but he may be a little preoccupied with Kate."

"Oh!" I said my eyes widening. So he'd found a mate too. "No wonder he's vegetarian. Sex is a great influencer."

The room laughed. We all knew of the house Rose and Emmett had broken and I had noticed that the piano was definitely new. I saw Edward smirk when I thought this. He gripped Bella's hand tighter.

"I'll call in the morning. Maybe if he's at a school, I'll go visit, see if I could transfer in for the spring semester and grab a degree in, I don't know, turf grass management this time."

"Do they seriously offer a degree in that anywhere?" Asked Rose surprised.

"They really do Rose, mostly at agriculture colleges."

Rose shook her head. "Majoring in grass, minoring in dirt."

"Soils," Edward corrected.

The night continued like this until all the couples had excused themselves to enjoy the other. I settled myself in front of the TV and watched some reruns of _Friends_. I'd give Garrett a call in the morning. I had crossed his path a few times and he seemed like a really cool guy. He was a guy I had never pictured abandoning the nomadic thing. How crazy the world was. Edward married with a kid older than him and Garrett all settled down. Maybe I would just have to major is grass and minor in dirt just to keep this wacky world going. I'd see if Garrett's school offered it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Hello Twilight world!

This is my first Twilight Fic attempt. I just finished breaking dawn 2 days ago and started the very first book a week and 2 days ago. Yes I read the entire series in a week, not rare, but a little more rare taking 18 college credits and working a 20-hour week not to mention extra curricular activities.

I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to play a bit with the Cullens before I stray to my OCs so I focused a lot on Kenneth this chapter but in the future, you will get a lot of Jess. I am basing some of her qualities off of myself so please forgive her for being a complete mess.

Please critic. I have no clue what I'm doing in the Twilight world yet, only that I love the books, love the universe they create, and enjoy the characters.

Also I could totally use a Beta for this story so let me know.

Feel free to explain to me what Lemons means because I have no idea. I come from the Harry Potter fandom so I am not accustomed to the lingo yet though I am so on Team Edward its not even funny.

Ok, Hope you enjoy this!

Melissa Z


	2. What's your hurry?

Jess's POV

"Fuck!" I yelled out into my empty bedroom. "Fuck fuck fuck!" My roommate Brooke popped her head out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I ran in circles around our bedroom.

"My statistics class started 5 minutes ago in a classroom 15 minutes from here and I have a project to turn in so I can't miss!"

"Oh shoot!" She said, running out of the bathroom where the water for her shower was running. "Can I help?"

"AH!" I responded, shoving on the same pair of jeans I had worn the day before. "Let me brush my teeth before you jump in the shower?"

"Go for it!" She said stepping out of the way.

After straightening myself out and pulling on many mismatched articles of clothing, I sprinted from our apartment accepting the fact that I would have to skip my second class so as to grab a shower since I straight up smelled. The cold air outside hit me like a snowball to the face making me regret leaving my winter coat in the closet. My god it was only October and they were already predicting snow. Pushing my hands hard into my sweatshirt pockets, I fast walked down the sidewalk. A roar hit my ears and I slowed for a moment to look at the street beside me. I stopped dead.

A black Ferrari was tearing down College Avenue at what had to be somewhere around 100 miles per hour. I looked beyond it to see if maybe it was two dumb people were racing. There was no other car. I squinted to see who was driving but couldn't make out much. I did, however, have a very uncomfortable feeling he was looking at me. I brushed it off as my paranoia striking again. Going that fast, hopefully, they weren't looking anywhere but the road. As the Ferrari passed me, my unwashed curls flew in a mess around my face. As I moved the hair away from my eyes and watched the car disappear quickly into the distance, I felt the weight of my bag on my back and remembered why I was out here in the first place. Shaking my head, I crossed the road, now sans racing idiot, and dashed to class. By the time I handed my paper to my T.A., the Ferrari was far from my mind. I had some catching up to do on the lab the rest of the class had started a half hour ago.

Ken's POV

Driving was never a fun thing for me. I really only saw it as a way to get from one place to the next. I bought nice cars because they were fast and better at getting me one place to the next. I also bought nice cars so as to appease Rosie. Rose had never liked me much, probably because I was the one person who she felt Emmett might need around more than her. That irked her. I had always appreciated her beauty… if not so much her attitude. I had always hoped, by me having a nice car, she would be a bit nicer about letting me steal Emmett every once in a while.

Today however, I was enjoying the drive. The streets were empty and I was able to fly. The hum of my engine made me smile in a way I never had before. Maybe it was the after effects of my good mood over the past week. I had spent the week in Forks. Emmett and I wrestled and hunted and caught up a lot. I heard Edward's latest compositions, Bella's and Ness's songs. Rose bugged me about … just about everything. Alice, Jasper, and I played a lot of board games. I knew I never stood a chance. But my favorite moments were with Bella. I had never known someone so interesting. She had chosen this life, or lack of one. She still spoke with her father who I got the chance to meet in passing. She was… warm. There was no other way to put it. She hadn't the welcoming nature of Esme but she had this warmth, as if the blood that had run beneath her opaque skin had just turned invisible and still lit up her body with heat. Often I was shocked that when I did touch her, she was the same as me. I often hoped… no. I always hoped she was as hot as she seemed. Often, when daydreaming, the only dreaming we are permitted, I imagined her as she had been. Edward showed me a picture of them in the first year they had dated, him taking her to prom. It made me laugh, her in her cast and stiletto heel.

Yes, getting to know Bella was nice. It gave me hope. Hope that… maybe it didn't happen right away for everyone or not at all. Edward and I had talked a lot about it at Yale. About being the odd ones out, without mates. Both of us had confided that we wanted nothing more out of our eternity. He was near to giving hope. But he was a few years older. I was still fresh to the world, only 30 years dead. It was a few more years till my hope disappeared. But now it returned, more alive than it had been when I had discovered that love was possible in this excuse for a life. Love so powerful, someone would choose a cold life with a lifeless heart so as to be with the one they loved. It made me hope that one day, I would feel my heart. It wouldn't beat, but I would feel it.

As the trees blurred past me, I remembered the conversation I had with Garrett. Yeah, he was at Penn State University. Told me it was a blast and to come down for a week or two. He had convinced a lady at the desk to give him a Nittany Apartment to himself. Sometimes it was good to be a dangerously attractive predator. Especially if when you lure them in, you let them live.

When I pulled off at the exit, my senses began to scream as they always did around colleges. So much young blood in one area always triggered my senses. It was the hormones in the young body that did it for me. As I flew down the nearly abandoned street in downtown state college, I spotted a girl walking quickly down the road. I tried to decide if I should slow down. I decided against it. It wouldn't be odd to see some idiot cruising at a ridiculous speed. I watched her slow her pace and look over her shoulder. She blinked her eyes once in shock at my speed and quite possibly the price of my car. She slowed to a stop. I decided to give her a show of what my car could do and accelerated further. She looked beyond my car, which struck me as odd. I watched this girl closely and took in her appearance. Her hair was dark brown but I could see some lighter roots. Her eyes sparkled an unnamable color somewhere between green and blue. She was unremarkable and terribly mismatched. She looked like your typical college student, a pair of uggs, some jeans, and a sweatshirt. I watched her hair fly as the wind from my car's passing hit her. She lifted her hand gracefully to clear her eyes, which quickly lit up in panic. She ran across the street and sprinted up the hill. I almost followed her. I didn't know why really. I just had the urge to understand her panic.

I quickly found my way to Nittany Apartments and parked in the parking deck. I spotted the girl from a few blocks down, still running towards a medium sized brick building. I watched her chest rise and fall with the effort of the run. As she climbed the steps that led up the building, I saw her slide out her phone and check something. Her pace hurried, she disappeared behind the doors.

'Oh college,' I thought to myself. Looking around quickly, I dashed over to the door of the apartment and stopped. I hated walking normal speed so I avoided it as much as possible. I knocked softly, creating a loud pounding sound. The door opened quickly and there was Garrett smiling like a cat who had finally caught the mouse. We embraced, both attempting to crush each other's stone hard skin. We laughed as we pulled away.

"Been a while hasn't it my friend?" He asked with a smile so wide that it would scare any humans around.

"It's been a decade or two to be sure." I responded following him into his apartment. I spotted Kate on the couch. "And even longer since I've seen this beautiful lady."

She was hugging me in an instant. "Since when am I a lady?" She punched me in the arm. I didn't feel it. I pretended it hurt.

"Ok I take it back!" I said laughing. Looking around, I smiled. It felt like home. "So do you go school here as well Kate?"

"Yes sir. I'm a graduate student in communications."

"You always did like to talk," I teased her.

"Do you want a tour around this place or what?" She asked huffily.

I shrugged. "Sure Kate, why not."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

… no love from the twilight world… sigh… oh well

I own nothing

REVIEW PLEASE!

More… soonish?

Mel Z


End file.
